Capture
by FluffyMarshmallowFox
Summary: I'm Ariella. I'm 14 and i'm a neoramcer. I have edited this story so it should be better.
1. Chapter 1

6:30am, I groaned and rolled over. I glared at my alarm clock and whacked it across the room, "Deserves it right!" I mumbled with my head in the pillow, it landed with a loud thud on the other side of the room. I quickly got up, I walked over to the other side of the room where the alarm clock landed. It was crushed, 'well there's my next £10 gone'. I walked into my bathroom and had a quick shower, once I got out I put on my school uniform, which was a black and blue skirt with a white blouse a black blazer and my socks and flat shoes, I went downstairs to greet my Dad and Mum.

"Hey Dad, where's Mum?" I asked Dad while eating toast

"Your Mum went to work early today,and what was that loud thud earlier?" Dad asked

"Oh...well you know...I gotta go now see ya Dad" I my voice trailing off as I went out the door.

* * *

Once I got to school I was greeted by my most bestest friend in the whole wide world Emilia, "Hey Emmy!" I said while casually walking over,

"Ugh, I thought I told you to stop calling me that… it's embarrassing!" Emmy whined,

"Haha fine" I said while laughing

"Shut Up" she said playfully

"Yeah ok, come on we'll be late for history!~~" I sang as I ran while dragging Emmy by the hand.

* * *

*pant*pant* "Right, never fear, we are here!" I say to Sabrina my other best friend while laughing,

"Hurry up sit down" I heard Sabrina whispered to me and Emmy furiously.

Just as we both sat down our teacher Mr. Evans walked in "Good Morning Class, I hope you all finished you home work from the holidays?", "Yes's" were slightly heard all over the class.

"Ariella could you collect everyone's homework please?"

"Sure" I said, I collected everyone's home work and placed it on his desk.

The lesson carried on but knowing me I didn't listen to a word that came out of the teacher's mouth. The bell rang Me, Emmy and Sabrina dashed outside, I was talking to Emmy about What we should get Sabrina for her 15th birthday. We decided to get her a bracelet she always wanted. I felt something vibrating in my pocket, I remembered that I put my phone in my pocket this morning, "I'll be back in a sec Emmy, I just gotta take this call." I walked over to the benches and sat down, the caller I.D was Jarron Woods the Grand mage of England.

"Hello Woods, I'm at school you know " I said

"Yeah Ariella I know but It's important"

"Ok, carry on"

"Do you remember the Grand mage of Ireland?"

"Oh yeah, I remember its Erskine Ravel, right?"

"Yes,well they have requested help from us. Since we are the only Sanctuary that doesn't take the mickey out of them."

"Yeah ok, but how in the world am I supposed to get of school?" I demanded

"Go tell someone that you are going to the dentist,it always works"

"Haha ok ill trust you with that"

"Okay"

"Bye." I ended the call and walked into the school building.

'Yuppie~,let's go and tell the secretary that I'm going to the dentist now' thought while I walked down the corridor. I sighed I wondered what all of this was about , it must be important if it's while I'm in school. Before I knew it I was in front of the secretary's door, I knocked on the door all I heard was a faint "Come in" so I walked in

"Yes?" the secretary looked at me "Oh, I just came to tell you that I have to go the dentist now" I said "ahh ok dear" she replied I walked out and closed the door softly. I walked out of the school doors. I didnt have to worry about my Dad thinking where I was since he knows about my magic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Right so what's going on then?"

"Ok, so the grand mage of Ireland Erskine wants our help or more specific you"

"Ok the case…?"

"Ah yes there seems to be disappearances all round Ireland, that's as much as they told me. You'll have to ask the Ireland Sanctuary for more"

"Ok, I'm fine with that when do I go?"

"In a few hours"

"Ok, I'm gonna go and get my change of clothes and weapons from my apartment"

"Ok you should be staying for a month. Just so you know"

"Yeah that's fine, Bye" I called as I walked out the door.

I walked to the section 9A to collect my stuff.

* * *

I reached my apartment in the sanctuary and unlocked it with my key, as soon as I walked in I saw my beloved jacket. I smiled ' I love that jacket' I thought. I grabbed my necromancy bracelet my pistol, 2 daggers and my sword, I changed into my jacket that went down to my knees I also changed into my camouflage army short shorts, a black tank top and my white leather belt that covers my whole stomach I also put my white fingerless gloves on. I put my sword down the side of my left leg I put my daggers in their holders on the right side of my shorts. I put my pistol on The inside of my Jacket on my right, I put on my bracelet and brushed my hair,my very light blue hair was down to my thighs. I remembered when I got my hair dyed. I headed out of my apartment to find Jarron. I soon saw someone rushing towards me, It looked a lot like greg...Wait... that IS Greg. He was running so fast I didn't think he could stop...on second thoughts I really don't think he can..*BAM* Greg went face first straight into me.

"WHAT THE HELL" I yelled

"Sorry, I came to tell you that there is a jet ready for you" he said while getting up. I flicked him on his forehead, I got up and dusted off my clothes.

"Sorry" he said

"It's ok,Just please don't be a racing car again" I said and laughed.

* * *

I got to the jet and boarded, I've never been on a jet before so this was gonna be fun

(time skip 3 hours)

I walked off the luxury jet and grabbed my stuff, I found a cleaver waiting for me by a car. I walked over and the cleaver gestured his hand for me to get in, I got in I saw him walk round to the other side to get into the drivers seat I asked how long will it take, he said it would be 10 minutes. So I waited.

* * *

Once we got there their administrator asked,

"Name please"

"Ariella" I replied

"Full name"

"Ariella Crimson" I said

"Age" she asked politely

"fourteen" I said

"Ok, please follow me"

I followed she took me to a big grand doorway and she told me to knock then enter so I did

"Hello" I said looking up at the 3 in the big chairs at the end of the long table they looked at me.


	3. Chapter 3

The one in the middle which I guessed was Erskine Ravel gestured for me to sit down,so I sat down

they were all discussing something that I couldn't make out after 3 minuets they asked

"Are yo**u the one the Jarron Woods sent?" the one with a scared face asked they all looked at me for a answer "yeah" I replied "show us your magic" the woman asked. I knew my necromancy was different but I didn't expect to be asked but I was. I concentrated my black shadows into my hand and created a ball of black shadows. Then I used my light blue shadows to create a ball of blue shadows. I let them float in mid-air the three looked at me I let my hand adsorb the shadows. The one on the left stood up and said "I am Ghastly Bespoke"**

"Ariella" I replied the one in the middle stood up and said "Erskine Ravel" I nodded in approval the one on the left stood up and said "Mist,at your acquaintance".

The door opened and a skeleton and a girl walked in, the girl walked over to me and held out a hand I gladly shook it she smiled at me "Valkyrie Cain" she said "Ariella Crimson" I smiled

"Soooo…" I said waiting

"Ok, as you all know there are disappearances that's because there are 3 people killing random people…" Ghastly said

" The cleavers that we sent out, have seen them dumping or rather giving them to necromancers at the temple" Erskine said interrupting Ghastly

"We have found their base" Ghastly said I looked on the table infront of me there was a piece of paper I turned it over it was a map in the centre there was a big red circle

"that's all we have"

"I'm assuming that we have to go here?" I said holding up the paper and pointing to the red circle

"yes" Ghastly replied

once we were briefed with what we had to do I walked out and looked at my phone I had a missed call the I.D was Alex Rows she didn't pick up I then realised that I had a unread message from her:

_Hey Ariella I've come to help you with your mission meet me at KFC ok?_


End file.
